


Hot And Cold

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Rimming, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering from another horrible writer’s block, I finally got over it by starting out with a seemingly harmless drabble about Blaine getting ice cream for Kurt, which somehow turned into…rimming, food and temperature play. My brain is weird. Anyway, enjoy.</p>
<p>Also, huge thank you to the amazing Kris, who helped me a lot with her beta skills :) ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Cold

“It’s so hot, do something,” Kurt moans, forehead scrunching in frustration. Even though he’s already half-naked, with only his boxers clinging to his ass, everything feels sticky and hot. “I feel like I’m melting,” he adds, rolling over so he’s facing Blaine where he’s lying next to him on their bed.

 

Blaine lifts his chin from where it’s been pressed against a pillow, letting out a small sigh. “Honey, trust me, if I could do anything, I would. I’d even get myself a big palm leaf to fan you some air. And I’d bring you cooled drinks, ice cream-”

 

“Don’t mention ice cream to me, that’s just cruel,” Kurt interrupts with a small whine. There are a lot of things Kurt has done in the past he regrets, but not getting enough ice cream for today was definitely on top of the list right now.

 

“You could just get out and grab som-”

 

“No,” Kurt cuts Blaine off again, grimacing at the mere thought of putting on clothes and stepping outside. “Do you want to kill me? Look at me, my fair skin would immediately go up in flames. Do you have any idea how much long-term damage the sun can do to my skin? I doubt you’d want to marry me anymore if I’m wrinkly and lobster red.”

 

Blaine chuckles at that, reaching out to rub the back of his hand against Kurt’s flushed cheek. “I would marry you no matter what, but okay, got it. So, what you’re saying is...that I should get out and get you some ice cream, is that right?”

 

Kurt’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. “You would do that for me?” He can’t help the small smile forming on his lips.

 

Blaine smiles softly before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a small kiss. “Of course I would. I’d walk from one end of the world to the other just to make you happy if I had to.”

 

“Awww,” Kurt coos, his stomach fluttering lightly. He smiles widely, the skin around his eyes beginning to crinkle. “You’re the best fiancé in the world, you know that?”

 

Blaine grins. “Yeah, I guess.” He sets another soft kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Okay, so while I risk my life going outside and getting you your ice cream, you could...do me a favor as well.”

 

Kurt’s eyebrows rise up at that. “And that’d be?” His throat feels a bit tight at the prospect of Blaine’s favor having to do with household chores. “Oh god, no, please don’t force me to do the dishes. Not today. I’ll do it tomorrow, I promise. But not today, Blaine, I swear, if you make me do the dishes I might lose the last bits of water in my body and you do realize that that would lead to my death, right? I-”

 

“Kurt, oh god,” Blaine interrupts him with a soft laugh, reaching behind to give his waist a small squeeze. “You’re so silly sometimes, you know that, right?”

 

“Hey,” Kurt pouts, but with a delighted glint in his eyes. “You’re silly.”

 

Blaine snorts, “Are you sure we’re both actual adults who’re going to get married soon?”

 

“Sometimes I doubt that. I mean, the adult part, not the married part, because that part’s definitely happening.,” Kurt replies, nose scrunching as he grins widely. “Okay, so about that favor…” he lets his hands trail down the sides of Blaine’s arm, feeling the warm, damp skin beneath his fingertips.

 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot,” Blaine says, and his smile fades, but not into a frown, more into a familiar expression Kurt knows far too well. He shivers, and it’s welcome with all the warmth surrounding them. Blaine’s eyes get that starved look, that look that Kurt knows means I want you.

 

“I want you to take a shower while I’m out,” Blaine continues, licking over his lips. Kurt feels his breath hitch a little at the thought of what this tongue might do to do to him later. Kurt is pretty sure he has a  good idea, though. And when Blaine adds a breathy, “I’m hungry, too,” in his ear, and gives his ass a small squeeze, Kurt knows for sure.

 

*********************

 

Kurt almost doesn’t want to turn off the shower, and he desperately misses the way the cool water is running down his skin about two seconds after he’s stepped out of the small stall. Looking at his reflection, Kurt wonders if he should go through the effort of drying his hair and styling it, but when the oppressing heat catches hold of him again, he quickly throws the idea away. He just grabs a towel and ruffles his hair a bit, leaving it a tousled mess. “He’s not gonna look at my face anyway,” he mutters to himself with a small grin before stepping out of their bathroom, his bare feet leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor.

 

Kurt’s naked, and there are still a few drops of water running down his skin as he throws himself down onto their bed, belly flat against the soft mattress. He’s just about to grab a hold of his phone lying on the bedstand to demand to know why Blaine’s taking so long when he hears the familiar sound of keys turning in the lock of their door.

 

Moments later, there are footsteps. “I’m back,” Blaine calls from the kitchen, and Kurt can’t help but kicks his feet a little as he hears Blaine stuff something into their freezer.

 

“I brought a big box of this Neapolitan ice cream, with strawberry, vanilla and chocolate, “ Blaine calls from the hallway. Kurt can hear him take off his shoes. “- and um, I know you love these really sweet colorful popsicles, I got them for you, too and two cones, one with strawberry and one with hazelnut. Is that enough to satisfy your needs, my lo-” Blaine abruptly stops as he walks into their bedroom. Kurt turns his head to look over his shoulder, a playful smile spreading on his lips.

 

“You didn’t expect me to get dressed when you’re only going to undress me again, did you?” He raises an eyebrow with a small chuckle, one that Blaine returns.

 

“No, not really.” Blaine licks over his lips again, staring in awe at the round globes of Kurt’s ass as if he’s just seen them for the first time. As if in a trance, he pulls his shirt over his head and lets his pants and underwear drop to the floor.

 

Something inside Kurt’s stomach tugs pleasantly at the sight of Blaine’s thick and long cock. “You’re sweaty,” he whispers half-absently as he takes in the view of Blaine’s glistening and flushed skin.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine huffs out, “You want me to shower first before I bury my face in your fucking gorgeous ass?” He shoots Kurt an impish grin. “You know, eating you out can be quite the demanding task…”

 

“Oh god, Blaine,” Kurt murmurs, warm blood rushing down to his cock and making it stir. “You’re...always so...um, vocal.”

 

Blaine’s grin falters a bit. “Is that bad?” He joins Kurt on the bed, kneeling down next to him. “You don’t like it?”

 

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Oh god no, no, it’s fine. It’s just...I don’t know, it sometimes comes so unexpected, it’s...hot. Yeah, definitely hot. I like it.” Tingles of arousal crop up all across his skin and Kurt can’t help but to slightly grind his hips forward, his hardening cock rubbing against the cool fabric of their sheets. “I love how vocal you are about...me, and...well, my ass,” he adds with a small laugh.

 

Blaine’s own lips spread into a smile once again. “Good,” he murmurs, his eyes grazing over Kurt’s naked body in front of him. “To be fair, sometimes I’m a tad embarrassed at just how much I love your ass.”

 

Kurt feels Blaine’s warm hand on his skin then, gently caressing over one of the round cheeks of his ass. “Don’t be. I like it,” he says in a soft voice, before a small gasp escapes his lips as Blaine gives him a sudden but light smack. “Please.” Kurt lifts his ass a little higher, shifting his knees so they’re further apart. “Come on.”

 

“Wait, I thought, I was the one who was hungry for this,” Blaine replies in a low voice, his face so close to Kurt’s crack that his hot breath causes a prickling sensation to wash over Kurt’s skin. “God, I’ve been thinking about this since you mentioned ice cream earlier.” He digs his fingers into the pale flesh of Kurt’s backside, pulling the cheeks apart and exposing Kurt’s puckered entrance.

 

Kurt shivers, not just because he can now feel Blaine’s hot breath ghosting directly over his hole, but because of Blaine’s unusual and completely filthy - but very appreciated - comparison. “You...god-, so you think about licking...my ass when you eat ice cream, is that what you’re trying to tell me?” Kurt’s giggle quickly turns into a surprised gasp when Blaine licks a long wet band over Kurt’s clenching hole.

 

“Yes,” Blaine replies, the sound slightly muffled with his face squished between Kurt’s round cheeks. “But not just that, I think about licking your sweet little ass all the time, I want to do nothing else-”

 

“Blaine, oh god,” Kurt groans, burying his face into the pillow and pressing his hips back, desperate to feel more of Blaine’s probing tongue. “Fuck me- ah-”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine moans, giving a small kiss right onto Kurt’s pucker. “Gonna fuck you with my tongue, gonna eat you until you’re begging me to stop.” He finishes his sentence by digging his fingers deeper into the soft flesh, his warm lips peppering the sensitive skin around Kurt’s hole with kisses.

 

Kurt is fully hard by now, heat pooling low in his belly. He grips the edges of the pillow, all the muscles in his body straining as Blaine’s tongue slowly works its way inside of him. His hole feels wet and flutters, trying to clench and keep Blaine’s tongue locked inside, but it’s impossible. Blaine licks into him swiftly, lapping at his hole and spreading his saliva everywhere, pushing inside quickly and just flicking his tongue inside of Kurt, dragging the tip against his inner walls as if trying to taste as much of him as possible.

 

Blaine grunts, shoving his nose further up Kurt’s crack as he shoves his tongue inside, and Kurt can hardly catch a break between his moans at this point.

 

Suddenly, Blaine stops, pulling away. He’s breathing heavily and when Kurt lifts his chin to look over his shoulder, he’s almost startled to see just how red Blaine’s face has gotten, how wet the skin around his glistening chin is and how many beads of sweat have been forming on his forehead.

 

“Do you need a break, honey?” Kurt doesn’t want to admit it, but he could use a small reprieve as well, his asshole and cock throbbing from Blaine’s sheer enthusiasm and need to please him.

 

“No, never,” Blaine says, shooting Kurt a lopsided grin as he’s already on his way off the bed. “But I think we both need some cooling off.” With that, he jumps off the bed and walks out of the room, leaving Kurt staring and confused.

 

Moments later, Kurt can hear the door of their freezer being opened and some other noises from the kitchen. “Oh god, only Blaine would willingly interrupt sex for a snack,” he mutters, rolling his eyes slightly. A part of him knows he could never say no to ice cream, though, no matter how inappropriate the moment.

 

But much to his surprise, Blaine doesn’t come back with two bowls in his hand. It’s just a single, really small one. And no spoon.

 

“Um, Blaine, what-”

 

But Blaine cuts him off by leaning forward, balancing the bowl of ice cream in his hand, while using the other to cup Kurt’s chin, and gives him a quick and sloppy kiss.

 

“Lie down,” he instructs, and the sudden and firm tone in his voice makes Kurt shiver in anticipation. “Oh god, what are you going to do…”

 

“Just wait and see...or well, feel, would be the more suitable term,” Blaine says in a calm voice, settling back behind Kurt’s spread legs and placing the small bowl next to him.

 

Kurt doesn’t have to wait long, though.

 

“A-ah!” he gasps seconds later when there’s something cold dribbling into his crack and running right over his entrance. “What- oh god- is that-,” he scrunches his forehead before his eyes widen. “Blaine Anderson, are you putting ice cream on my ass?!”

 

Blaine chuckles, and rubs the cool cream over Kurt’s rim. “Mhm, I don’t know, sweetie. I just brought a bowl of strawberry ice cream from the kitchen and now there’s something cold and creamy dripping onto your ass, what do you think?”

 

“Smartass,” Kurt mutters, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he braces himself for the next smear of coldness against his skin. And it comes, moments later. More ice cream is being spread on him, with Blaine pushing some of it inside.

 

At the contact, Kurt’s whole body immediately jerks, his back arching and every single hair on his body standing up in shock. It’s a good shock, though, one that leaves him moaning and gasping and craving more.

 

Instead of repeating the action, Blaine decides to resume using his tongue. He pushes the tip inside and Kurt can feel him trying to scoop the melting icecream back onto his tongue to lick it out of him.

 

Blaine continues like this for a while, causing hot and cold waves to alternately wash over Kurt, making him gasp and shiver in one moment, and moan and press back in the other. Eventually, the differing sensations begin to mix, blurring together into one and Kurt realizes only now just how hard his cock is throbbing from where it’s been grinding against his sweaty stomach and the damp fabric of their sheets.

 

HIs balls feel tight, and there’s a tingling in his limbs.  Light-headed, he just clings onto the edges of the pillow,frantically humping the mattress and fucking himself back on Blaine’s tongue. He’s glistening with sweat all over, the bedsheets beneath them drenched with it. But it doesn’t matter, not when it’s becoming so much, so fast, Blaine’s tongue pumping in and out of him at a furious pace.

 

Kurt comes with a broken sob, his hips bucking with each stream of come that’s shooting out of his pulsing cock, covering not only his stomach but the sheets beneath him. He can faintly hear, but even more feel, Blaine grunt against his spasming asshole, his tongue hungrily lapping over it.

 

“Oh god,” Kurt gasps as he collapses back onto his stomach, the mix of sweat and semen sticking onto his skin and causing him to grimace slightly. He’s about to beg Blaine for a break, but his boyfriend is already pulling off in that moment.

 

“Should I jerk you-” Kurt starts to say, already offering his right hand for Blaine to wrap around his cock. However, Blaine just replies with a small grunt and uses one of his hands to spread Kurt’s ass again. “Wait-, no, Blaine I-”

 

But Blaine doesn’t bring his face back down, he stays like this, and when Kurt finally turns his head over his shoulder he sees him fucking his own fist frantically, using the half-melted ice cream as some sort of lubrication.

 

Moments later, something hot and slick is spilling right above his crack, and Kurt whimpers as it slowly drips down his crack, mixing there with the remains of Blaine’s saliva and the melted ice cream before it runs directly over his still throbbing, pink and swollen hole.

 

Shivering slightly, Kurt finally finds enough strength to properly turn around, trying not to care too much about come and sweat, along with other things sticking to his skin. “We really need to shower,” he says softly as he watches Blaine with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, darkly-flushed cheeks curling up with a grin. “And after that, we’re going to have ice cream. I mean, the normal way, not out of your asshole.”

 

Kurt snorts, holding his arm up for Blaine to help him sit up. “Yeah, that sounds good. And if you’re nice, I might actually…” A playful smile spreads on Kurt’s lips. “ …Blow you, while we’re eating ice cream...with ice cream in my mouth.”

 

Blaine doesn’t reply with words, and instead pulls Kurt quickly off the bed before dragging him into the bathroom.

  
  
  



End file.
